Black Market
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is the 2nd part of my 'Bewitching Events' series. Dai is getting used to living her normal life, but then things get really bad when she gets kidnapped by these powerful demons.
1. Chapter 1

"Kidnappings"

**OK, here it is. The second part of the 'Bewitching Events' series. Please enjoy and review!**

Things had gone back to normal ever since the Saint Beasts were defeated, so the humans were off to relaxing and getting back into their normal life style.

Kaede had agreed to up Dai's training a bit more, focussing on using her powers in battle rather than control and other than spells.

She also decided to find someone to help teach her how to fight against demons in hand to hand combat, but Dai decided that she would need to ask either Kurama or Hiei for their help.

As for Dai's sister and mother, she learned more about their powers; it turned out that Jun was mostly a healer and she was also an Empath, someone who could read other people's emotions.

Kaori's powers were premonitions which she had when major dangers were going on, so that was how she knew all about what her youngest daughter was doing.

At the current moment in the Motomiya household; Jun, Dai and Kaori were sitting down at the kitchen table eating their meal, laughing and talking as they did so.

Sadly, the father wasn't at home, but he never was there for dinner, supper or any other meals half of the time.

He had grown distant over the last few years for reasons no one knew and Kaori was sad to think that her husband had grown out of love with his family and a divorce would soon be issued.

She tried to show a brave front for her daughters, but they were smart, despite what others thought.

They knew when something was wrong.

The two may be a bit slow at learning, but they were very perspective when they wanted to be.

"I think Shu and I might just get married one day. I can't wait!" Jun gushed as magenta cat ears and a tail appeared.

Jun had once held a strong and obsessive liking for Yamato, one of Dai's friends, but she had then seen Shu and had fallen in love at first sight.

The green haired male helped her mature a bit more and came to love her for who she truly was, making Dai eager at the fact that she would have him and Jyou as her older brothers one day.

"Dear, calm yourself. You've been talking about this for a very long time now. Besides, you're only 18. You still have much more to do with your life before getting married and starting a family." Kaori said.

"Oh, fine. How about you, Dai? Tell us about any cute new guys you met." The magenta haired girl said.

"Well, I did meet four new guys who're my age. They live in the next town over though." Dai answered.

"Really now? What are their names?" Kaori asked as she looked at her with amused jade eyes.

"Well, Yusuke Urameshi is my age and is a fun loving guy, but is also a bit of a punk. Kazuma Kuwabara is the same, only he's obsessed with cats and has this whole honor code of not fighting girls." Dai explained.

"Ha! I bet you taught him to regret that act of chivalry. Never underestimate a Motomiya woman." Jun smirked.

Women; they were as delicate and beautiful as a rose, but just as deadly as the thorns as well.

That theory has been proven by the sisters many times when someone tried to mess with them or one of their friends.

"Oh, yeah. Then there's Hiei Jaganashi. He's kinda short and has this emo personality going on, but deep down he's really kind and caring. Last there's Suichi Minamino, he's a pretty boy and brainiac." Dai said.

"My, they all sound so interesting." Kaori nodded.

"Wait, are these boys the demons and Spirit Detectives that you helped?" she asked.

"Yep. Suichi's real name is Kurama, but he said to not call him that around his classmates." Dai said.

"So which one do you like?" Jun asked.

"I don't like any of them that way. They're my friends. Besides, Yusuke has a sort of girlfriend while Kuwabara is madly in love with another new friend of mine named Botan. Hiei doesn't do love and relationships and Kurama has a horde of fan girls that he hides from." Dai said.

"That poor guy. That must suck." Jun said.

She was betting that it was this Kurama guy that was the one her baby sister liked.

Kaori smiled at her daughters as they talked to each other.

She never thought that she would have such amazing daughters.

Kaori brushed her long raven hair that was tinted violet back from her face, but then froze as she sensed something powerful coming their way.

Jun and Dai stopped their talking as they also sensed something.

It was very powerful.

"Girls, get up and go out the window in my room now." Kaori ordered as she stood up.

The two wanted to protest, but seeing the commanding look in their mother's eyes, Jun took her sister's hand and dragged her off behind her to the room.

Once the door was locked, Kaori stood proud and tall as she waited for the two powerful beings, demons, to come in.

The door was then kicked down and revealed a large buff male with black hair wearing dark sunglasses who had a leaner and normal sized male with long gray hair clinging to his shoulder.

What made the witch stare in horror was the fact that the tallest of the demons was holding the dead body of her husband out in front of her.

"Jiro…" she whispered.

The skinny demon snickered as the body was thrown onto the floor in front of her.

"He was kind enough to show us where the witches lived, so we gave him a thank you." he said.

Kaori glared at him as she started an incantation, but was stopped by the taller demon punching her in the gut, blood and drool splattering from her mouth as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That was easy." The greasy haired one said.

"She must not be the one Tarukane wants." The elder said as he walked through the apartment.

Back in the room, Jun was watching as Dai floated outside of the window and was waiting for her sister to climb out.

The two stopped when they sensed their mother's signature get weak, meaning she was knocked out and injured.

Jun bit her lip and decided to take her position as an older sister seriously for once.

With a determined look on her face, she turned to sister.

"You go off on your own. Get to your Spirit Detective friends for help. I'll hold them off." Jun said as she felt the demons getting closer to the room.

"What? No, Jun! I'm not leaving you here on your own!" Dai yelled.

The magenta haired witch smiled sadly knowing that this would happen.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to protect you." she said.

"But I'm the one with an active power and have experience in fighting." Dai retorted.

The door was then broken open by a large ax, the two sisters looking over to see the two human looking demons that invaded their home.

"Which witch is the right witch?" the greasy haired one asked with a sneer.

"Obviously the one there." The elder said as he pointed at the witch levitating.

Crimson eyes glared at them as Jun started up an incantation to control wind, but was stopped as the skinny demon morphed into a sword and the elder demon ran at the girl.

"NO!" Dai yelled as she threw her hand out, sending the demon back into a wall.

Jun gasped as she was lifted off the ground and was levitated out of the apartment while Dai went back inside.

"Daisuke Midorikawa Motomiya, don't you dare!" she yelled.

All that she saw was her sister's sad look before Jun was set down on the sidewalk safely while Dai was grabbed from behind by the demon.

Dai thrust her head back to hit the demon, but he didn't seem to be affected by the pain at all as her head collided with his mouth and chin.

"Let go of me! Who are you?" she demanded.

"We're the Toguro brothers." The skinny brother said as he turned back to normal.

The girl glared darkly at him, which made him chuckle as he walked forward and cupped her chin.

"She's quite attractive for a human. She'd make a good mate." He said.

He then touched her hips, prodding them and her arms as she bared her teeth at him.

"A little short, but still has a strong body. Good for mating rough and having children. No wonder our employer wanted her." He said.

Growling, Dai sent out a blast of magic waves at him, making him fly back into the wall.

He yelped in surprise from the sudden attack, then glared at her the girl as she returned the look harshly.

The taller brother then felt his own body being moved and he was then sent back into the wall behind him, the witch free from his grasp.

When she was free, Dai ran towards the window and quickly jumped out, using her powers to lower herself down to the pavement and then she took off running.

She had no idea where to go, but she needed to lead them away from her friends that were in the city.

These males were powerful demons; at least the tall one was from his aura.

The thin brother rubbed at his back as he looked out the window of the escaping girl.

"Tricky little thing." He commented.

The taller walked over to look out the window at where the girl was.

"We should go." He said.

The thin brother got up on the taller's shoulder, then the taller brother walked out of the room.

He passed the dead body of the human father without any consideration for it, his brother spitting on it as they passed.

(In Spirit World…)

Koenma was sitting at his desk watching what had just happened with a worried expression.

"Oh, this isn't good." He groaned.

"What isn't?" George asked as he walked into the room.

The ogre was holding a video camera with him since the Prince was going to use it to make a video to send to Yusuke about his new mission, but now he would have to add more onto it if Dai couldn't escape her pursuers.

"Daisuke is being hunted down by the Toguro brothers." Koenma said.

"What?!" George yelled as he dropped the camera.

"Why are they after her?" he asked.

"I don't know. They may be planning on bringing her to Tarukane to be sold in the Black Black Club. She is a witch after all and a very powerful one at that." Koenma reminded.

The blue ogre whined in the back of his throat as he watched the girl run into the forested area outside of Odaiba, the Toguro brothers close on her tail.

The elder, who was really the shorter and thinner brother, jumped up and knocked the girl down onto the ground, but she just fought him off by kicking him and punching where she could reach.

The youngest brother, who was the tall buff one, walked over just as the elder was sent off by Dai's magic, but the younger quickly brought his hand down on her neck and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Koenma sighed sadly as Dai was blindfolded and chained by the demons and was then carried off back to Tarukane's manor.

"Ogre, get the camera. We have a film to make." Koenma said.

Yusuke was not going to be happy about this.

George did as he was told and once the movie was finished, the tape was placed in a white case and then Hiei came into the room at the right hour he was asked to arrive.

"Ah, Hiei. Perfect timing." Koenma said.

"Hn. What did you want me for?" Hiei asked.

"This tape contains Yusuke's next mission. Take this to him." The Prince said as he pushed the tape towards the fire demon.

Hiei looked down at the tape with hard eyes.

"Why not send your Reaper to do it? I'm not your messenger." He said.

"Botan is already with Yusuke and is busy. Take this tape to him. He needs to see it as soon as possible." Koenma insisted.

Silently, Hiei took the tape and then turned to walk out of the room.

Before he left though, he turned back to the Prince.

"Don't expect me to do this again. I have better ways to spend my time than waste it doing chores for a toddler like you." he warned.

Koenma twitched at the toddler comments that seemed to be catching on, then just sighed in relief as soon as the fire demon flitted away from view.

"Sir, when Hiei sees what's on that tape, he'll be infuriated. Why give it to him?" George asked.

"Because I felt like it. Now back off, ogre. We need to monitor what's going on. Hopefully Hiei never finds out that his own sister was kidnapped by the Black Black Club." Koenma said as he picked up the remote.

He was unaware that someone was watching him from the doorway, a frown on his face.

"Not only that, but if he or even Kurama finds out that Daisuke was kidnapped by the Toguro brothers to be sold by the Black Black Club…things wouldn't end well."

"What?" a low, silky voice asked.

The ogre and Prince jumped in fright as they sensed the killing intent that was being blasted at them.

Slowly, they turned to see that the normally calm fox demon was there, his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

After all, the girl he saw as a kit was kidnapped by some very cruel demons that were deemed unkillable.

Not only that, but Hiei's younger sister was also taken by a man who had hired these demons.

There was going to be hell to pay.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Prisoner"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Hiei had indeed found out that his sister and potential mate had been kidnapped by Tarukane to be sold on the Black Market for their bodies or tears that could turn into gems and was rushing off to catch up to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan to save the two girls.

The fire demon didn't know how it was possible, but he had gained an attraction to the mahogany haired witch.

She was a bit childish, but also strong willed and brave.

Dai was also the first one to ever forgive him for his sins, treat him like he was a normal person and not a monster.

When she had given him a hug and didn't jump back apologize, saying it was an accident or spur of the moment type of thing, he had felt a small warmth in his chest, but shook it off.

He was confused over his growling feelings, but he knew that he wanted her and he wasn't going to allow her to die or be sold or have her innocence taken away by another demon that would only want her for pleasure.

He suddenly felt horrified that they might just do that to his sister to make her cry her tears that turn into precious gemstones.

His fangs gritted as he opened his Jagan Eye, using it to search for his sister and potential mate's auras.

"They better be unharmed or I'll slaughter those bastards." Hiei growled.

(In Tarukane's manor…)

Sitting at a window looking sadly at the birds that sang beautifully outside of it was a short girl with long teal hair tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon that matched her lovely scarlet eyes.

She was also dressed in a very light blue, almost white, kimono with a dark blue obi tied around her.

The sound of footsteps made her turn to the door with a frown, sadness in her eyes as they glowed an icy blue color as frost covered the room, making the temperature drop rapidly.

When the door was opened, fear and confusion was shown on her face as her eyes returned to normal.

There were the Toguro brothers, the youngest carrying in the unconscious body of a girl that was chained and blindfolded.

A short man with a disfigured face, bald head and thin mustache dressed in a purple suit walked in with a grin that made the teal haired girl's skin crawl.

"We brought cha a roommate. Try not to freeze this broad." The man, Tarukane, said.

Toguro threw the chained up girl's body down on the floor, a curse coming from her mouth making them know that she was now awake.

"What is this? Who the hell are you? Where am I and tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass?" The girl snarled as she forced herself to sit up.

Tarukane laughed as he walked over to the girl, about to reach out to touch her cheek, but she then spat at him.

"Feisty little thing, huh? Well, let me tell ya what's going on here. I'm Tarukane. I'm the boss around here. You, little witch, are gonna be sold in the Black Market. You're my little money maker just like the ice dame." The disfigured man said as he whipped away the spit on his face.

He then set his sights on the teal haired girl, an idea coming to mind.

"Hey, why don't we see how tough this witch is?" Tarukane suggested to the brothers.

"Allow me." The elder said.

Sniggering, he walked over to the mahogany haired girl as his right hand transformed into a knife.

Grabbing her face, he then turned it to the teal haired girl so that she could get a proper view of what he was doing.

Elder Toguro touched the knife to the girl's face, bringing it down her flawless tanned cheek, a thin line of blood appearing as a few drops of the red liquid slid down her face.

The teal haired girl gasped in shock at the sight of the blood, but the other girl kept up her brave front.

"Get your hands off me, you scumbag!" she yelled as she jerked out of his hold and tried to snap her teeth at his hand.

That comment and action had her back handed down onto the floor before he then started to kick her in the stomach.

"Have anything to say now?!" the elder Toguro mocked.

The girl gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain, willing it away to not give the sick monster any satisfaction of seeing her in pain or crying.

But she wasn't the one that they wanted to make cry.

It was someone else who had tears forming in her scarlet eyes.

"NO!" the teal haired girl yelled.

She fell to the ground as her tears of horror fell, the liquids turning into pearl like gems before they even hit the floor.

Seeing this hurt her more mentally than any physical abuse she would get, she just couldn't bear seeing someone being harmed just so she could cry her gems.

Tarukane snickered as he walked over to the fallen gems and scooped them up in his greedy, fat hands.

"Perfect. Nothing more beautiful than seeing tears of pain." He said as he eyed them with lust of becoming richer than he already was.

The elder Toguro stopped kicking the girl, then walked over to his younger brother, climbing up onto his shoulder again.

"We'll leave you gals to get acquainted." Tarukane said.

With that, he closed the door behind himself and the brothers.

(In Spirit World…)

Kurama was still glaring at Koenma, his emerald eyes bleeding gold a few times as his rage grew.

"Why would you send Hiei with that tape? You know he'll kill Tarukane and then Dai will kill you because Hiei will be put to death for murdering a human." The fox demon said.

Koenma sighed as he knew he was in deep trouble.

Yusuke had even called and yelled at him, insulting him for allowing Dai to get kidnapped.

"I understand that this is troubling, but I have faith in Yusuke and Kuwabara to keep Hiei calm as they save Yukina and Daisuke." The Prince said.

Kurama just kept his glare on his face as his eyes gave out the most murderous gaze ever since he had become human.

"You better be sure." He warned.

Koenma was crying tears of fear and hope at that moment.

If this was what Kurama was like, he was terrified to see what Hiei would be like.

(With Dai…)

Once the males left the room, Dai groaned as she pushed herself up onto her knees, but it was difficult since she didn't have her hands to help her and had to use her head to do it.

She looked over to where there was sobbing, but all she saw was the darkness from the blindfold.

"Why are you crying?" she asked the other girl.

"OK, I get it. That was a stupid question." Dai relented.

The other girl stood up as she walked over to Dai and her hands, which were ice cold, began working on the knot of the blindfold, undoing it.

When it was done, Dai was happy to see that she could see the room she was in had a window, but there were small papers with wards on them and there was a chair by the window.

"I was crying because of how cruel they were to you because of me." The girl said as she moved to sit down in front of the witch.

"Hey, that's not true. I have a record of getting people mad at me. That wasn't your fault." She said making the teal haired girl look into her crimson eyes.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya by the way, but my friends call me Dai." She smiled.

The other girl returned the smile as she felt this friendly aura from the witch that calmed her.

"My name is Yukina. It's nice to meet you." she said.

Dai moved around to try and make herself comfortable, but it was hard to do with the chains holding her.

"So, why did those guys kidnap you?" she asked.

"I'm an Ice Maiden. We're a race of female demons that have the ability to cry tear gems. I was venturing away from my home world when I was captured." Yukina explained.

"Why didn't you fight?" Dai asked.

"Ice Maiden's, despite our name, are very gentle beings and aren't violent by nature. We always lived alone with no other demons coming to our world because it was very frigid and so we had no dangers and no need to fight." The demoness explained.

"Huh. So they force you to cry…Wait, was that why they hurt me? To make you cry? That's what you think?" Dai asked.

"I haven't been crying when they hurt me. I became friends with the birds and the Toguro brothers killed them. They didn't do anything." Yukina said sadly.

If her hands weren't chained, Dai would have placed them on this girl's hands to try and provide comfort.

"But they said they were going to sell me. They came after me for my power or be a sex slave, not to force you to cry." She said.

Yukina looked up with horror written on her face.

Would they actually do that to her new friend?

It was so monstrous for anyone, human or demon, to ever think of doing something like that.

With a small sniff, Yukina could tell that the girl was already claimed by another demon because his scent was on her.

What confused her was the fact that it smelt a bit familiar to her, like something she had smelt when she was much younger.

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure your mate will come save you soon." Yukina said with a smile.

"My what?" Dai asked confused.

"Your mate. His scent is on you." Yukina pointed out.

Curious, Dai leaned her head down and sniffed at her clothing and caught the scent of smoldering embers and also a nice musk.

This scent was familiar to her.

Now she remembered!

It was Hiei's scent.

The scent had been filling her nose as he carried her around as he picked her up and jumped around fighting off those cultivated humans.

"Huh, I didn't even notice. Wait a minute…" she trailed off.

The word 'mate' finally seemed to process in her mind making her eyes widen in shock as her face burned bright red.

"He isn't my mate!" she yelled.

The Ice Maiden giggled at the witch's sudden shout, amused by how she was acting over this.

"Well, if he isn't your mate, then he must be close to claiming you." she said.

"Say what now?" Dai asked.

"You see, demons usually start their mating process in stages. The first stage is to establish some sort of mating ritual, which is rubbing their scents on each other. This mysterious demon suitor of yours has already rubbed his scent on you to warn other demons off." Yukina explained.

"The fact that I was kidnapped by demons seems to tell us it didn't work." Dai quipped making her new friend laugh.

The witch couldn't help but smile back at her.

There was just something about her that seemed a bit familiar, especially her scarlet eyes.

Not only that, but focusing on her aura, she could see that her ice power was a pure teal color that she had seen once before inside of a certain fire demon.

Looking deeper under the cold, she found a red glowing ember.

This Ice Maiden had fire inside of her.

How was that possible?

"Is something wrong?" Yukina asked when she saw Dai's frown.

"Huh? Sorry, just thinking of something. So what happens after the whole scent thing?" Dai asked.

"Then he would…mate with you. As in…" Yukina trailed off unsure of what word to use.

"Make love?" Dai offered.

"Ah, yes. Make love to you and then finally, to symbolize that you are mates, you both will mark each other." The Ice Maiden finished.

"Mark each other? How?" Dai asked.

She never knew this much about demons and here she was now learning about them first hand from a demoness.

It was a little weird to learn that one of her friends may be interested in mating with her, but it was also very flattering.

Normally guys never paid attention to her when she was with Hikari, Miyako, Sora and Mimi who are equally more beautiful than she is.

Even Botan, Yukina and Keiko are prettier than her.

Kurama was easily prettier than anyone she had ever met, which was a bit of a sting to a woman's pride to find out that a man was more beautiful and graceful than her.

"You would bite each other hard enough to draw blood. It's a bit odd, but this is how demons choose their eternal lovers." Yukina explained.

Dai nodded to this when she suddenly sensed four auras she knew well that brought a bright smile to her lips as she looked over to the window.

Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara were making their way to their prison along with Hiei following a few feet away from them.

"What's wrong? You look so happy all of a sudden." Yukina noted.

The mahogany haired girl just turned to her with her kitty ears and tail out as they swayed and wiggled in pure delight making the Ice Maiden smile just as enthusiastic.

She loved animals, especially foxes and kittens.

"Let's just say we're gonna get out of here soon. But never mind that. Why don't cha tell me all about yourself and I'll do the same?" Dai offered.

Giggling, Yukina nodded.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"New Gifts"

**OK, here is the next part. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

"That no good stupid toddler!" Yusuke yelled as he stormed through the woods with Botan and Kuwabara.

Ever since he had seen the video that Koenma had Hiei drop off to him, the raven was throwing a fit after he watched it and saw what the tape showed.

"_I'm afraid Yukina isn't the only one who needs saving." Koenma on the tape said._

_Kuwabara had just seen Yukina's face and ran off, proclaiming her as his one true love before he even heard about where she was being captive or that she is Hiei's twin sister._

_Yusuke, Botan and Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, all looked at the screen in confusion._

"_I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Daisuke has been captured as well." Koenma said._

"_WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted._

_That stupid diaper boy was so lucky he wasn't in that room or else he would be in a massive amount of pain that very moment._

"_Two powerful demons that Tarukane hired attacked Daisuke's family. I'm sorry to say that her father has been killed and her mother was badly hurt. Daisuke managed to help her sister escape, but acted as bait to lead the two demons away from Odaiba." Koenma said._

"_What would a human mob boss like Tarukane even want with Dai?" Yusuke asked._

"_Well, she is a witch. A powerful one at that. She could be sold easily in the black market to be a sex slave or be used to breed hybrid children that can use magic, spirit energy and youki." Botan said._

_She felt very worried for Dai right now._

"_Damn it! Why the hell would they even go after her? Is her magic really that strong?" Yusuke asked._

"_Yusuke, unlike spirit energy, magic is plentiful and doesn't drain away. Even if she grows tried in battle, she will still be able to use her powers and cast spells. That's why whenever a demon finds a witch, they will kill them. The way Dai's is progressing; she will be very powerful if she was trained to battle demons." Botann explained._

"_So she's a threat to them?" Yusuke asked._

"_Good luck, Yusuke." Koenma said as the screen went black._

Kuwabara had also heard that Dai was kidnapped as well when Yusuke and Botan caught up to him to help him find the way to Tarukane's manor that was far off in the woods.

But he was more focussed on rescuing the beautiful Yukina as well as Dai.

It wouldn't be right to leave two young women in distress after all.

"Yusuke, I need to tell you something." Botan said.

"What? Any more reasons for why Dai would be kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yes. You see, Dai is the leader of a group of humans known as Digidestinds. They are a group that are able to travel to a world where creatures known as digimon or digital monsters reside. These digimon are normally chosen to be partnered to the Digidestinds to protect the worlds from evil. Dai is the leader of the second generation. She is also partnered to a legendary dragon digimon." The Reaper explained.

"What? So she fought monsters before?" Kuwabara asked.

"She was able to give her energy to the digimon to make him transform or digivolve. Dai is the Keeper of the Golden Radiance, the most powerful force of the Digital World." Botan explained.

Koenma had done further research on Dai's past and found out about her battles and all of the good she had done.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

He had heard of the Digidestinds once before, but he had never met one nor had he ever gone to the Digital World.

"Golden Radiance?" Yusuke asked.

"She has the power of Miracles, Courage and Friendship. With them, she can make her digimon digivolve." Botan explained.

Yusuke nodded to this in interest as he thought back to when he had first met the girl.

Admittedly, he did feel this friendly aura that came off of her that made him trust her and care for her easily and she was a very brave person as she walked off into battle with Byakko like that.

He had a feeling she did it because she was worried that Kuwabara would be killed from the injuries he already encountered, so she stepped up to battle the tiger.

"Hey, why isn't her digimon buddy with her?" Yusuke asked when he thought of it.

"Oh, the Digital World was closed up about three years ago. All of the digimon returned there. We aren't able to figure out why. The Digital World was created by creatures that we don't have any studies on." Botan explained.

(In Tarukane's manor…)

Panting, Dai blew her bangs out of her eyes as she forced herself back to her feet.

Yukina was watching on helplessly as the girl tried to break the chains off her.

She had told her that the wards would shock anyone who touched them, so that gave Dai the idea of slamming her chained arms against the window.

No matter how many times Yukina begged her to stop, even though Dai's hands were badly burned from the wards, the girl just wouldn't listen and kept it up.

"Please, stop. At least let me heal you before you attempt to do it again or take a break." Yukina begged her new friend.

Dai looked over to her.

"I need to get these chains off. I can use my powers with my eyes and mind, but it works better with my hands and I also need to be able to defend myself." She said.

Taking in a breath, she rammed herself into the window backwards, the wards reacting to the sudden attack and zapped her hands even more.

Gritting her teeth, she forced back the tears of pain that wanted to spill over.

Yukina herself was even trying to hold back her tears so she wouldn't create any more hiraseki stones, but it was hard.

Dai then fell to the floor, panting from the energy draining away from her.

The chains around her looked charred badly, so maybe she would be able to get lose now.

"Oh, Dai!" Yukina cried as she ran over to the girl.

She placed her hands on the witch's, beginning to heal them.

The burns were slowly fading away from the Ice Maiden's touch while Dai just lay on the floor to catch her breath from the ordeal she forced her body through.

"Will you stop now please?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah. A nap sounds nice right now." Dai slurred sleepily.

Soon the soft, purr like snores of the girl was heard making Yukina smile as she pulled her friend into her arms and let her sleep.

"So impulsive and yet so brave. You truly are a peculiar human. No wonder this male is courting you." she giggled softly.

Suddenly, she saw three marks glowing on Dai.

On her right shoulder was a blue circular symbol with a curved line in the center while it had horns outside of it, each being curved either upwards or downwards.

Her left shoulder had an orange either pointed sun symbol with circles inside of it.

Lastly, on her forehead was a gold symbol that looked like an M with curved ends and had two tear drops attached to it along with two triangles.

"What are these?" Yukina breathed in awe.

"_OK, now what's going on?" Dai asked._

_She had just fallen asleep and now she found herself stuck in a dream that was filled with mist all around her._

_There was also another creature in the room with her, so she turned around to face it, only to gasp in shock to see the four foot tall blue dragon with scarlet eyes._

"_V-Mon?" she asked._

_The dragon giggled as he ran at her, jumping on her and sending the girl down to the ground._

"_Dai! I've missed you so much!" he cried as he cuddled up to her chest._

"_Oh, V-Mon!" Dai cried as she hugged her partner back._

_Tears of joy fell down from their eyes as they hugged, the mist around them fading away to reveal the bright sunny sky with fluffy clouds and the flower field they were in._

"_Is this real? I've had dreams of seeing you again." Dai sniffled._

"_Yep, this is real. You came back to the Digital World. I don't know how though." V-Mon said._

_Dai then stopped to think about it._

_Her grandmother did tell her that she would be able to astral project herself if she was able to focus hard enough._

_That was what she did._

_She astral projected herself into the Digital World!_

"_I have so much to tell you." Dai smiled at her dragon._

Yukina looked up when she heard the door opening.

Dai had fallen asleep about an hour ago to rest up and the three marks were still glowing on her body.

"Dai, please wake up." She said shaking the girl.

_Looking up, Dai heard the voice calling her and also felt the hands on her shoulder that weren't even there._

_V-Mon looked back at his partner with a sad look._

"_You have to leave now, don't you?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry. A friend needs me." She said._

_The two friends hugged each other tightly; tears falling from their eyes again before Dai was enveloped in blue, orange and gold light before she was pulled back to her body._

_V-Mon watched as she went away, but gave a smile._

"_At least I know she can come back to me now." He said trying to stay positive as always._

Gasping, crimson eyes opened up to see the teal haired demoness looking down at her.

The three markings had faded away, which made Yukina sigh in relief.

She was afraid of what would happen if their captors saw them.

Looking over, Dai smiled as she sensed three auras that she knew well.

Yusuke and Kuwbara were killing some demons that were in the manor while Botan tagged along, but sadly the demons weren't the Toguro brothers.

Two men walked into the room along with the Toguro brothers.

"Time to go, ladies." The elder brother snickered.

The two guards walked over to the girls, one having rope to tie Yukina's hands together.

"Where are we going?" Dai asked as one of the men helped her up.

"To see a show." The younger brother said.

They then walked out of the room, Dai smirking as she knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara was making things very difficult for Tarukane with all of the damage he was doing.

As they were walking down a staircase, Yukina suddenly gasped as she looked off to the side.

Dai noticed and looked at her, wondering what was going on.

Her friend looked panicked about something, but what it was, she didn't know.

Elder Toguro looked back at Yukina, snickering as her making her frown in worry while Dai glared at him.

They finally made it to room that looked like an office where Tarukane was sitting in a chair with five monitors on the wall with different men of varying ages on it, the youngest being a man with long black hair with a scar running down his right eyes as he held a cigarette in his hand.

"Get ready. Our guests will be here." Tarukane said.

The brothers both left as a wall opened up to reveal an arena below them that looked ready for battles.

Yukina and Dai were pushed forward to watch as the brothers walked into the room while a door on the other side was opened up.

Dai gasped when she felt Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan quickly closing in and soon enough they ran through the doors before they slammed shut.

Yukina was staring down sadly at the three, but Dai was smiling.

"You guys better kick their asses. I hate being a damsel in distress." Dai said.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Rescue"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

"Hey! Toguro, don't blow this." Tarukane called down to the fighters.

He was shaking pretty badly as sweat dripped down his face.

Yukina looked very worried as she looked down at the fighters, Kuwabara looking up at her with an eager grin.

Dai noticed this and bit down on her lip to hold back her laughter.

It seems as though he was over Botan and has found a new love interest.

The fight finally began as the elder Toguro threw off his shirt and his body morphed into a sword that the younger held, surprising Yusuke and his team.

The other brother then flexed as his muscles seemed to grow and large veins pulsated from near his neck.

"That…is…sick." Dai commented.

But she knew better to worry for her friends.

Toguro's spirit energy was kicked up high than it was before and he wasn't afraid to show it off.

Wind began to pick up as it blew at the three, Yusuke's team bracing themselves against it while Toguro charged at them and swung his sword down.

Thankfully Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were able to dodge the attack, but it left a dent in the floor and some of the bricks were destroyed.

Kuwabara then called out his Spirit Sword as Toguro was on him and swung at him, but Kuwabara was able to block the attack with his own sword.

While he was struggling to push the sword away, Toguro smirked and rammed his fist into the orangette's stomach.

His sword disappeared as blood spurted from his mouth while Kuwabara was thrown into the wall.

Dai bit down on her lip as she tried to wriggle out of her chains and started thinking up a spell to free herself.

Toguro was about to attack Kuwabara again when the teenager got back up on his feet, but Yusuke ran up and shaped his hands to fire off his own attack.

He shot off his Spirit Gun, a large orb being sent at Toguro, but he jumped out of the way while the blast created a crater in the wall.

'Chains that bind…put at ease my mind…Darn it, what else can I add to this?' Dai thought.

'Set my battered body at ease; break these chains so that I can be free. Yeah, that'll work.' She thought.

While the fight was going on in the area, Dai looked at the men around her as she began whispering the spell under her breath.

"WHAT?!" Tarukane yelled as Yusuke shot Toguro right in the face.

"Chains that bind put at ease my mind. Set my battered body at ease; break these chains so that I can be free." She whispered.

The chains around her glowed a blue color as they then turned to dust, the men in the room not even noticing, but Yukina did.

The elder Toguro turned into a shield that had protected his brother from the blast and Yusuke was getting very annoyed.

He was then punched in the face and was sent back into the ground and then Toguro really started beating the two teenage males up.

"Those Toguros are invincible! I can already smell my new money coming in." Tarukane laughed.

Yukina had tears in her eyes, but blinked them back while Dai glared in anger at what was going on.

No one hurt her friends and got away with it unless they had a death wish.

Just then, she sensed someone else arriving in the manor, making his way over as quickly as he could and based on how his body seemed to be over heating, he was in a bad mood.

"Feel free to take a little extra time, Toguro. I know how all you demons love the torturing. Besides, my black Black Club could use some good, sturdy fun." Tarukane laughed.

Yukina looked down, sadly, but the man walked over and cupped her face roughly and turned it up to look at him.

"Hey, why aren't you lookin' baby? I know it's the way that you like it. Humans getting killed because of you…just like that last one." he said.

Yukina gasped in distress at the memory that was brought up.

She had told Dai of this story where a human man who was very kind tried to help her escape from her prison, but he was shot point blank by Tarukane's guards right in front of her.

Dai growled and then lifted her leg up, ramming her heel down in his back.

He grunted in pain and he was about to fall forward, but Dai grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him away.

"Touch her again and you'll see that I don't need to waste my magic on an ugly, lumpy faced pervert like you." she threatened.

One of the guards then grabbed her from behind, but she flailed her limbed around, making sure to hit him whatever way she could and he stepped back to avoid getting hit.

"Why is she out of her chains?" Tarukane demanded as he glared at his men.

One of the guards grabbed the girl by her long mahogany hair and pulled her over to him while the other used his belt to tie up her hands.

"The chains are missing." Guard1 said.

"How can that be?" guard2 asked.

Feeling a spike in spirit energy, Dai looked over to the arena to see that Toguro was holding a beaten Yusuke while an equally beaten Kuwabara was standing tall covered in orange light.

Toguro then threw Yusuke away as Botan ran over to tend to him.

"Toguro, I want this kid fried extra crispy." Tarukane called.

The giant was then attacked by Kuwabara as he swung his Spirit Sword at him, but they were all blocked by the shield and the orangette was punched in the stomach yet again.

"OK, Toguro, you've had enough fun. I wanna start collectin' my money." Tarukane cackled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara seem to be talking about a plan, then the orangette stood up as he got ready to attack.

He then yelled as he charged at Toguro and jumped at him while Yusuke aimed his fingers at his friend and shot off his Spirit Gun, increasing his friend's speed and power.

With the combined power, the Spirit Sword was able to pierce right through Toguro, the giant falling back dead.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Tarukane yelled.

"Simple, old friend. You've lost the bet." The black haired man on the screen said with a smug grin.

"I believe that's 66 trillion, 50 billion and 200 million is the total you now owe me." He said before the screen went black.

"Well, I know that you founded the Black Black Club, but we can't associate with poor men." An old man with glasses and a bald head said.

"Bye. Have fun standing in the bread line." A bald man with a European accent said.

The men on the screen all laughed as Tarukane stuttered in shock at how he had lost everything so quickly all because of a group of teenagers.

"Now, Akashka, move to plan B. start the chopper and make sure Yukina and the witch are with us. Nobody's gonna shut down Gonzo Tarukane." The man said to his butler.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Dai smiled as she looked at the door.

The men in the room also turned to see what she was talking about when the doors suddenly opened to reveal a certain fire demon.

The guards then pulled out their guns, but Hiei quickly hit them all, which looked to be only a flash of light to the humans.

The men then all fell down, unconscious while Yukina and Dai were freed from the rope and belt that were tying them up.

"The game's over, ugly fool. I saw the talisman cards hung from the tower. That explains why I couldn't find them with my Jagan Eye." Hiei said as the girls stood behind him.

Tarukane stepped back in fear of the cold scarlet eyes of the demon.

"But…you can't run from death forever." Hiei said.

"Wait, I don't know who the hell you are, but if it's money you're after, we can talk. Listen here. That broad behind ya makes jewel you wouldn't even believe." Tarukane said pointing at Yukina.

Dai stepped over to her friend and pulled her closer as her crimson eyes shot a glare at the coward.

Honestly, he would sell out just about anyone to save his own pathetic hide.

"You can millions from her." Tarukane said.

Hiei growled at that, rage filling him.

He then punched the man, sending him flying back as his head hit the glass and it cracked.

The fire demon then went on with punching the man over and over again, Yukina and Dai watching in shock at what he was doing.

By the scent of this male, Yukina was able to tell that this was the demon who was courting her friend, but she had no idea he was so wild.

"Hiei, stop! He's not worth it." Dai called to him.

Botan and Yusuke noticed what was going on and even they were yelling at him to stop, though it was faint from behind the glass.

"They're just afraid of justice." Hiei snarled as he picked the beaten man up by the collar of his shirt.

He was about to deliver the final blow, but Yukina rushed over and grabbed his arm making him look at her stunned.

"NO! Please…no more. I beg of you." she said.

"Are you crazy? Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his slave? And who beat my m-friend?" Hiei demanded.

"He is. I have to bear that. Taking away his life can wash away all that he's done to me. It will only bring more pain. Just more nightmares." Yukina said as tears started to fall.

"Hiei, let's just bring him to prison." Dai said.

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look over at her.

"He'll get his punishment there." She said with begging eyes.

Hiei kept quiet, but then looked over to Yukina as she spoke softly under her breath so that only he could hear.

"If not for me, then for the sake of your mate." She said.

"No more. I can't take it." Yukina begged as her tears fell and turned into stones.

"Hiei, I hate seeing her cry. Please don't make her continue." Dai whispered as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

Between the two women who were important to him, he couldn't help but give them what they wished.

"Understood. I won't make either of you cry. He's too worthless for that." He said.

The two girls sighed in relief as they pulled away from him with smiles.

"How can I ever thank you?" Yukina asked as Hiei dropped the hurt man down.

He was far too injured to even run away.

The three looked down to see Yusuke and Botan running over to Kuwabara as he sat up holding his stomach from the pain he had gotten from getting hit there constantly.

Curiously, the Ice Maiden looked over at Hiei, taking in his appearance and his scent.

Not only that, but his scarlet eyes also seemed to strike something inside of her.

"You seem familiar." Yukina said.

Hiei gasped as he looked over at her while Dai gave him a confused look as she once again saw the red aura covering a teal one while Yukina had a teal aura covering a red one.

Could they…be related?

"But I'm not sure why. Who are you?" Yukina asked.

Hiei seemed to relax at this.

"No one. Just a member…of the team." He said as he looked over to their friends.

"Oh no. I forgot about them." Yukina said as she ran off to go check on the other three.

When she was gone, Dai looked over to the shadows where a certain fox demon was watching them.

"I guess I didn't need to come here after all." Kurama said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hiei asked.

"Since the moment you started wailing on Tarukane." Dai answered for the fox as she walked over.

Kurama smiled at her as he brushed her hair back from her face, but wasn't too pleased to see that she had a cut on her face caused by a blade.

Someone is going to pay for harming his kit and if it had to be Koenma, then so be it.

"Why don't you want to tell the girl?" Kurama asked as he decided to change the subject.

Dai blinked in confusion at that as she looked back to see that Yukina had reached the arena and was holding Kuwabara's face between her hands as she healed him.

"She deserves to know she has a brother." Kurama said.

"She deserves to be happy." Hiei said with a small smile as he watched his sister.

"I thought the two were the same." Kurama chuckled as Hiei shook his head.

"This is the way I want it." the fire demon said.

"Wait, so you and Yukina are…brother and sister?" Dai asked as she walked over to Hiei.

"I wondered why you both had the same auras. This has been driving me crazy since you fought with Seiryu and I saw the ice aura inside of you." she said.

Hiei gave a small chuckle at this as he looked over at the girl whom he saw as his potential mate.

She truly was an interesting girl, but she couldn't protect herself without her magic, therefore he will be teaching her how to fight soon enough.

"Wow, we've got a full house." Yusuke said as he and Botan came into the room.

Hiei then walked passed him, making Yusuke look at him in confusion while Kurama had an amused look and Dai giggled.

Yusuke looked at her and snickered as he pulled her over to him, putting her in a playful headlock.

"Come here you little brat. Don't think I'll let cha off the hook for scary me like that." He said as they both laughed.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Home"

**Here is the last chapter. There will be another part coming up that I will be writing which is about the Dark Tournament. Please enjoy and review!**

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Dai all accompanied Yukina to her home world which was a frozen land that had cold winds blowing snow all around them.

Yukina was holding both of Dai's hands in hers, the two friends smiling at each other as their hair blew around them.

"I wish I could come visit you." Dai said.

"You can. Men aren't allowed on our island, but women are. Please come visit as soon as you can." Yukina said.

The two girls then hugged each other, the witch shivering from the cold but she forced it back and focussed on her friend that she wouldn't be seeing for a while.

Dai then pulled away as the girls smiled before Yukina turned to leave and Dai walked back over to where her friends were.

Hiei threw off his cloak and covered her with it, the heat he had poured into it warming her body up.

She smiled at him, but then turned her attention to Kuwabara as he ran after the Ice Maiden.

"Yukina! Yukina, wait!" he called.

Yukina stopped walking to listen to what he had to say and he stopped about seven feet away from her.

"I just don't get it. Do you have to?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I must. Clearly ice apparitions are meant to live in the world of ice." Yukina said.

She then turned to him with her hands folded in front of her with a kind smile.

"Thank you for everything you've done. You're so brave." She said.

With that, she turned around and continued walking off while Kuwabara held out his hand helpless to stop her from leaving.

"There goes your last chance, Hiei. You really just gonna walk off like this without her knowing the truth?" Yusuke asked as they watched the demoness walk off.

"It's not important. She and I have different mothers. We're only half siblings. There's no really no point in telling her." Hiei said.

The two humans who were close enough to hear him looked at him in confusion and sadness of this news he was sharing with them.

"Yeah, but weren't you looking for her?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm a rogue and a convicted criminal. Even you have come to capture me. You think she'd be happy to know that her long lost brother is a felon?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke and Dai shared a look as the girl shivered a bit and pulled the cloak closer to her body, not caring not she was further rubbing the fire demon's scent all over her.

She was more concerned about what was going on between her two friends; one actually may be her future mate.

Yes, when Yukina told her about it, she had been thinking long and hard on the subject and Dai had come to admit that she might actually be fine with being Hiei's mate.

Despite all of the terrible things he had done in his past, she could look past all of that and was more focused on the person he had become now.

Also, his love for his sister was something that showed he wasn't a monster and did have a heart.

These were the things that she loved about him and would soon allow Hiei to claim her in time as she got to know him a bit better than she already did.

Shaking her head, Dai then looked back over to where Yukina was slowly fading away into the snowy area.

"It's best to watch her from a distance." Hiei said.

He looked down sadly with his eyes closed as his Jagan glowed red from under his bandana.

"So is that why you got that fake eye put in? To see her?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked back up with his eyes now open as he washed his emotions from his face.

"Nonsense." He said as he turned and walked off.

Yusuke watched him with a look of worry before he then pushed Dai off after him and she did as he intended.

She ran after Hiei and soon came up to him, linking her arms around his right one, making him look at her in slight surprise that she had done this.

At his look, she just gave him a smile.

"Let's get back to Spirit World. I have a Prince to beat." She said.

(Later on…)

When Dai got back home, her friends and sister all rushed over to her and smothered her in hugs as Hiei watched the group.

A funeral was soon held the next day for Jiro Motomiya, Hiei and Kurama being there in the crowd along with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan as Kaede held her weeping daughter while Jun and Dai held hands as they watched their father being buried.

After that, everyone went back to doing their own things while the four witches spent their own time together at the Motomiya apartment.

Kaori was in her room that was shared with her late husband, packing his things up to place them away.

"Girls, I think it's time that you and your mother move in with me." Kaede said.

Jun and Dai looked up from their ramen that they were eating in the kitchen to show the stunned looks on their faces.

Since Kaori was so upset and was morning, the youngest witch had made some ramen for them to eat.

"But why?" Jun asked.

"Listen, your mother only moved away from Kyoto because of your father and now that he's moved on, it's time for you girls to come live with me. Your mother too. This will be for the best." Kaede said.

"Yeah, but I have training schedule to make. Kurama and Hiei were gonna teach me how to fight demons without using my magic." Dai said.

"How is she supposed to do that and move all the way to Kyoto at the same time? Not to mention I have a boyfriend." Jun reminded.

"Girls, I understand this problem, but-"

"Daisuke!" Kaori cried.

The three looked up as the woman ran into the room looking horrified by something.

"Kaori, what happened?" Kaede asked.

"I had a premonition. Honey, Yusuke…he's in danger. Go help him quickly." Kaori said.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Dai jumped up and ran off out of the apartment and quickly made it to the train station to see what the problem with her friend.

Getting annoyed, she just came up with a spell and was soon teleported to the Spirit Detective's home town and sensed for Yusuke's aura and found it along with something else that made her heart stop.

Toguro was alive.

"Damn it all." She hissed.

She then ran off to where she was sensing the two auras, finding a building that was being torn apart by something on top and levitated up to find Toguro was hitting the stone pillars of the parking up there while Yusuke watched in terror.

The rubble was all falling down on him, so Dai quickly pulled her hand over towards her making Yusuke fly backwards and came into her arms as she held him and slowly floated down.

"Dai?" Yusuke asked as he looked up at her.

"Yo." She greeted with a grin.

In front of them, the entire building was destroyed and fell down into rubble.

The witch floated down with her raven haired friend as they looked around the mess looking for Toguro.

He popped out of the destruction, Yusuke standing in front of his friend to protect her even though his knees were trembling.

"Understand this is the last time I or your witch will save your life." He said.

Yusuke was trembling and whimpered in fear as Toguro then moved in sonic speed that could rival Hiei's and appeared behind the two humans.

"Two months from now a martial arts competition will be taking place." he said.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Yusuke said, but it wasn't with his usual spunk.

The poor guy was drenched in sweat from the fear he felt, but Dai took his hand to provide comfort for him.

"It's a dark tournament organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing of the most vile demons of the Spirit World. Each criminal gathers a team of five or six fighters and the teams battle to the death. Humans have reserved gambling for entertainment. Demons fight for blood and a chance…to win the prize. You, Kuwabara and Daisuke are the special guests for this year's competition. If you refuse, I will immediately kill both of you and everyone you know." Toguro said.

At the mention of her friends and family being hurt, Dai turned to face him as she bared her teeth in a glare while Yusuke still stood as he was in fear.

"If you wanna survive these fights, I suggest you both get stronger." He said.

With that, turned and walked off, but not before Dai used her powers to lift up a large boulder and threw it at him and hit him in the back.

He was a bit shocked by the sudden attack, but wasn't hurt.

"You think I'm gonna let you hurt someone else I love? You're messed up in the head! I don't how, but you will be killed and I hope you suffer!" she snarled.

Toguro's lips curled up in amusement of how she was acting, her bravery something that he found intriguing about her.

Too bad she already had the scent of another demon on her and by how strong it was, she would be claimed by him soon.

He then left.

When his aura was nowhere near them, Yusuke fell to the ground making Dai whirl to him in worry of her friend and rushed to his side.

"You idiot!" he yelled making her gasp.

"He's gonna kick your friggin' stupid ass!" he said.

Looking up, Dai spotted Kuwabara from the bridge where he had seen what had gone on and he was shaking in fear just like Yusuke was.

Kurama and Hiei's auras were also getting closer meaning they either sensed what was going on or they had also gotten the invites to the tournament.

"Yusuke…it's OK to be scared. After all, it shows that you still have a heart and aren't a monster." Dai said as she kneeled down by her friend.

"Yeah, but you weren't scared. You even attacked him while I just stood here." He said in self-loathing.

Sighing, she pulled his head over to her as his body relaxed from her touch and laid his head in her lap.

"I am scared. Really scared, but I let my anger for that bastard and the love for my friends and family give me the courage to stand up to him." She said.

Yusuke curled up as he held onto her waist, letting her soothing aura calm him as Hiei and Kurama arrived there.

"It appears we'll be training sooner than we thought." The fox said.

Kuwabara then walked over to the group, stumbling a bit since he was still filled with fear.

"So…what do we do now?" he asked.

"You'll be training with us." Hiei said simply as he walked over to his potential mate.

He could tell she was scared, but wasn't showing it as she was more focused on helping her friend.

Kurama was just as proud as Hiei was of the young witch.

Yusuke pulled away from Dai and stood up with a determined look.

"I'm going back to Genkai's. If anyone can get me ready for this, it's her. Will you guys be all right on your own?" he asked.

Seeing him feeling better, Dai stood up with a smile.

"Oh, come on. This is us you're talking about. We'll be great. You just go and then come back to kick some serious ass." She encouraged.

The raven smiled at her as he ruffled up her hair, then the five all shared a look that promised they would all meet up again when they were stronger than they are now.

And so when Yusuke went back to Genkai's temple, the two demons took turns on teaching Kuwabara and Dai on how to fight.

Dai didn't use any of her magic to help her out at all and it grew to be quite troublesome for her when she was almost killed in one of the fights and that was when she found a new power.

Molecular combustion.

Her speed and strength had been tripled and she was able to hold her own well enough against the two demons, but needed her magic to take them out in the end.

Not only that, but her astral projection had gotten stronger as she was able to travel to the Digital World to visit V-Mon and could even bring one of her friends along with her, which made all of her friends happy about.

After two months, the quartet walked off into the woods and found a horde of demons that looked like nasty beasts standing around a campfire as they talked and laughed about killing without being hunted.

When they smelled humans, they turned around to see the four new arrivals.

Kuwabara was dressed in his regular high school uniform.

Dai was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped shirt that had the picture of a blue dragon that sore made for her that looked like Azulongmon and had on jeans she could move in along with some blue flats that were tied on her feet.

Kurama wore a white shirt and pants that were outlined in gold and had a purple sash tied around his waist with black shoes on his feet.

Hiei was dressed in a blue shirt with a darker blue tunic over it that reached the ground and was slit on both sides to reveal his black hakama pants and black boots as he also had a yellow sash around his waist.

"Urameshi still hasn't showed up yet. What could that dummy be doing now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Depending on the delay, he's finding us a sixth fighter." Kurama said.

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?" Hiei asked.

"Heh, you'll see for yourself, shrimp boy." Kuwabara growled, but then looked over at the demons.

Worry was clear on his face, but Dai looked at them all with disgust as if she were warning them to even dare come at her.

They all walked off to the lake where a boat was, a pirate with messy black hair, a tall black hat and an eye patch coming over to make an announcement.

"The ship is in maties. Now let's try to get on board without any pardons." He said.

"Hey, wait a minute sir. Our team still has some stragglers." Kuwabara said.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on his head and send out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament." The pirate said while Dai smirked as she felt two auras coming.

"Now, now. That's not necessary." Came Yusuke's voice.

Demons and humans all turned to see that he was there dressed in jeans, white shoes, white t-shirt and a red jacket with a yellow collar.

Beside him was someone who was shorter than Hiei and Dai and they were dressed in white pants with a white shirt along with a red tunic that had green outlining it.

This person's flats were purple and their head was wrapped in bandages.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Yusuke greeted as his hair was down from its usual slicked back state.

"Yu!" Dai cheered as she hopped over to him and he gave her a hug.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled in anger.

The demons around then were all whispered about how Yusuke was the one who took out the triad, the Saint Beasts and realized that they had a witch with them along with Kurama and Hiei.

"These forest hikes really wipe me out." Yusuke whined playfully with a silly grin as he leaned on Dai who walked him over.

"Yeah, you look awful. Wait, that's just you." Kuwabara giggled while Hiei walked over to the two humans.

Crimson eyes met scarlet and the witch walked away from the Spirit Detective to go stand behind the fire demon.

Over the past two months they had gotten closer and had been able to nearly read what the other was saying by meeting eyes, the same as when it came to Kurama.

"Yusuke…" Hiei said.

"Hmm?" the raven asked.

Taking out his sword, Hiei then attacked him while Yusuke dodged each swipe, their three teammates and the masked fighter watching as they were able to follow the moves with ease while the demons were all baffled by the two black haired males' speed.

"What is this?" a high voiced demon asked.

"I thought that they were on the same team." A deep voiced demon said in confusion.

"Gosh, they're fast. I can barely keep up with my eyes." Kuwabara said.

Finally, the duo stopped moving to reveal Hiei crouched down with his katana raised near to slicing Yusuke's head off while the teenager held the blade between his fingers with a smile.

"Damn, Hiei, is this how you say 'hello' to people now?" Yusuke joked as the fire demon smirked.

"Hn. I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." Hiei commented.

"Improved a little bit?" Kuwabara asked with a slacked jaw.

"Oh man, I'd say he improved a lot of bits!" he said loudly making Dai laugh while Kurama smiled in amusement at this.

"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have improved as well." The fox said.

"So Yusuke, I assume the little one over there is going to be the sixth member of our team?" Hiei asked as everyone looked at the fighter.

"Huh, you mean this little guy here?" Kuwabara asked in surprised as he ran up to the masked fighter.

"He's even smaller than Hiei and Dai and what's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or somethin'." He frowned.

"Trust me, that one's gonna be a lot of help to us." Yusuke grinned secretly.

"I don't know. He barely comes up to my waist." Kuwabara said.

"Forget him. Yusuke and I are all that we'll require." Hiei smirked.

"Hey!" Dai protested as she whacked him on the back and he just gave her an amused look.

"Enough of pesky distractions. Let's all get on board." The pirate who revealed his hook hand announced.

The crowd all then boarded the ship, Dai giving the masked fighter a knowing look as she sensed their aura to know that this person was very power and also female.

Things were going to get very interesting when they got to the island the tournament was being held on.

The end.


End file.
